The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Mission
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: "Do you remember how many times we ever attempt to get the cutie marks?" Apple Bloom asked. The Cutie Mark Crusaders plan to go on a mission to get a Cutie Mark- by actually being on a daring quest! Will they succeed in getting a Cutie Mark, or will they once again fail to get one? Any reviews/comments are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing my first My Little Pony fanfic. So, please be nice, ok? Alright then, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Sweetie Belle's P.O.V

I am in the middle of walking down the street, when suddenly Scootaloo and Apple Bloom come running to me. "What is it?" I asked as I wonder what's on their minds.

"Do you remember how many times we ever attempt to get the cutie marks, and we only get nothing? We should go on a mission- but they shouldn't find out. But, if they do, they'll come running for us and possibly ground us- or worse," Apple Bloom replied.

"How can we prevent them from finding out?"

"I think they typically go to bed at nine or ten during nighttime, but Apple Jack checks on me all of the time. That makes me think of a plan. Hmm..."

"Looks like an overprotective sister," Scootaloo said.

"She's like that all the time, okay?" Apple Bloom replied, still seemingly deep in thought.

"Oh! Do you remember reading those books about ponies sneaking out without anypony seeing them?" I said.

"Yeah. We should start our mission tonight. We should get neccessary supplies and such. It will be like a journey," Apple Bloom replied.

"We'd have to sneak out, though," Scootaloo added in.

We smile at each other, feeling sure that our plan will work.

* * *

Rarity's P.O.V

The fashion critic is coming next week, and I have to get the dresses done on time. I am feeling a bit nervous but excited at the same time. What if Sweetie Belle makes a mess in the middle of the night, or what if she makes such a huge mess before the critic comes?

Then the critic will look down on me as a result- and I don't want that to happen. I want to be famous as a fashion designer, and I can't have a bad review tarnish my reputation! I finish sewing a very beautiful dress that I have worked hard on. It is made of silk, colored lavender along with tons of lace on the neckline and sleeves.

"It isn't complete without jewelry," I told myself as I use my magic to open one of the dressers containing the jewels.

This dress has to be extremely magnificient, with absolutely no flaws. I use my magic to place the jewels on the table.

* * *

Apple Jack's P.O.V

My typical days consist of harvesting apples and such. Sometimes we get zap-apples. The apple festival is coming soon, and some of my relatives are preparing the dishes for the festival. So, that means more apples to be harvested, and more apple trees to be planted.

As I use my legs to pound the tree, Pinkie Pie hops onto the farm, with her usual bubbly and cheerful demeanor always showing. "Hey, Apple Jack! I heard that the festival is coming soon! I can't wait to taste those delicious treats!" She exclaimed.

"I agree, Pinkie Pie. So, is that why you are so excited?" I replied.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She grins even more.

Typical Pinkie Pie, always the one to always get excited about even the most simple things. I smile in reply. "So, what have you been doing lately?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Harvesting apples, that's all." I replied as I use a rag to wipe the sweat off my forehead. Although the air is getting full of Fall's cool breeze, I still sweat when working on the farm.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V

I find my new treehouse to be more fancy than the other one. I understand what my purpose as princess is, and ever since I became a princess, some ponies occasionally come to me for help. Ponyville is being peaceful recently after the fight against Tirek.

When I first transformed into an alicorn, I didn't expect to become a princess. Now, I accepted being a princess. I walk to Fluttershy's house, and Fluttershy is outside, talking with the animals. "Hello, Twilight. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. And you?" I replied.

"I'm good."

Her pet bunny Angel hops in front of Fluttershy. "Angel, what do you need?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel taps her foot on the ground. "Do you want a carrot?" Fluttershy added in.

Angel shakes her head, and hops into the Everfree Forest. "Don't be running off!" Fluttershy shouted, "It's scary in there! A monster could possibly eat you!"

Fluttershy and I run after the bunny.

* * *

Rainbow Dash's P.O.V

Another race is coming up soon, and I have to be really prepared, if I really want to be like one of the Wonderbolts. I fly to the practice area, and then I start practicing. As I whiz past the first obstacle, Pinkie Pie appears in a hot air balloon, smiling.

"Do you want to play any pranks? It'll be very fun," She said.

"The race is coming soon, so I can't play if I have to practice for the race. Tons of pegasi will be there, and I have to win! So will you leave me alone?" I replied.

"Okay. I'll see if anypony else is interested in playing pranks on certain ponies."

* * *

**Later that evening...**

* * *

Apple Bloom's P.O.V

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and I watch as the sun sets. We are in our clubhouse, and we have donned a disguise- I mean, a very convincing disguise that will fool anypony that sees us being out past bedtime.

We walk out of the clubhouse to see if everypony in my house is asleep. We look into the window, and Apple Jack is already sleeping. She must have a very hard day of work today, I assume. We rush downtown, and everypony else is asleep.

"Let's go into Everfree Forest," I told Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Not really! How about we go someplace else- like Manehattan or Appeloosa. Maybe even somplace more dangerous like Froggy Bottom Bog. Or, we can-" Scootaloo said.

"No! If we are gone for too long, then they'll start searching for us," I interrupted.

"I'm just giving suggestions-"

"Quiet! Some ponies that may be nocturnal could suspect something about us," Sweetie Belle said.

I lead them into the Everfree Forest anyways. "Are you feeling scared?" Scootaloo asked, "Because I am a bit scared."

"What are you so scared about? Remember some ghost stories? None of them are even real," I replied as I feel my heartbeat speeding a bit.

We continue deeper into the forest, and I think I hear something rustling in the bushes. Sweetie Belle gasps, and then starts shaking. "I'm not entirely sure about this. A monster may be following us, waiting to jump out at us," She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in Ponyville the following noon...**

* * *

Apple Jack's P.O.V

I look around frantically for my younger sister. What happened to her? Did she get ponynapped? Did a monster come in the middle of the night to eat her? "I have no luck finding her," I told Pinkie, "Have you seen her?"

Pinkie is just staring hungrily at the apple cider instead of searching for Apple Bloom. "What did you say?" She asked, apparently confused.

I place my hoof on my forehead, frustrated. "I was just wondering if you have seen Apple Bloom," I said.

"Oh! I haven't seen her."

Cheerilee walks in, also a bit worried. "I haven't seen Apple Bloom or her friends either," She said.

"Did you look around at the schoolhouse this morning?" I asked her.

"Yes. They aren't there, either," She replied.

* * *

Rarity's P.O.V

"Sweetie Belle isn't in here either," Fluttershy said as she comes back downstairs.

"What if she's taken by somepony or eaten by a monster? I know Sweetie and her friends go on crusades to get cutie marks, but they could have gone on a dangerous adventure. They couldn't defend themselves because they're young," I replied.

"I know. I wonder if they wind up in the Everfree Forest or someplace like that. If they're in a dangerous place, then they wouldn't have the courage to defend themselves!"

I really want to get back to my work, but my thoughts are full of worry-inducing thoughts about what could have possibly happened to Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle, I know you're out there. Just come home safely, I thought.

"Maybe a trip to the spa will ease your worries," Fluttershy suggested.

"But how can I possibly relax if my sister's gone? I mean, how?! She could be in danger or something," I replied.

"Can't we just go to the spa together? It will ease-"

"But, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy simply walks out the door, and then I return back to my work. I continue sewing another dress of the same style, but different.

* * *

Scootaloo's P.O.V

As Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and I approach a bridge, we notice an old looking castle. "This place looks as if it's haunted," Apple Bloom said.

"Maybe because it is," I replied.

"I bet we've never seen a place with tons of traps and such. This place better have some traps," Sweetie Belle said.

We walk across the bridge, and then we enter the seemingly haunted castle. An eerie sound starts as the wind blows our manes. "Does a ghost live here?! It's so spooky!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in fright.

"You don't need to be scared," Apple Bloom said.

We notice a flight of stairs, and then I go up the stairs. Apple Bloom follows me, and Sweetie Belle is still standing by the entrance. "Come on! We've got to get our cutie marks," I said.

"You don't need to be so demanding! We need to go easy on Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom told me.

"But we need to get cutie marks so that-"

"You're afraid of being made fun of by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon if they find out that we don't get any cutie marks yet?! We failed many times- and this time, I'm confident that we will succeed!"

"That was quite a little speech you've got there, Apple Bloom."

Sweetie Belle approaches us. "You don't need to argue. We can do this together because we've got the hearts like horses. We may be foals, but we're strong like horses," She said.

"You're right, Sweetie. We'll stop arguing for the remainder of the journey, I promise," Apple Bloom replied.

We suddenly hear a slight ghostly moan echoing throughout the old castle. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle scream in fright, and my heart is beating faster. A ghost is apparently waiting to jump out at us.

"Aw, come on! You're like a pair of scaredy cats that won't-" I said.

"We're not scared! This place may be haunted. Let's go through the place," Apple Bloom interrupted.

We reluctantly walk to another room, and the armor statues seem to be glaring at us in a menacing way. "They're so scary!" Sweetie Belle screamed, "And they seem so menacing too!"

"Sweetie Belle..." I muttered as I look to the left. An armored statue seems to be glaring at me! I yelp for a second, and then I start to dart towards the door in front of us.

"Scoot, wait for us!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted in unison as they start chasing me.

We end up in the courtyard, and we realize that we're behind the old castle. More statues are in the courtyard, glaring at us. "What have we gotten ourselves into?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It's a journey and it's not meant to be scary," Apple Bloom replied.

"Just be brave," I told Sweetie Belle.

"Have you no heart for Sweetie Belle?! She's our friend, and some friends need comforting at one point or another," Apple Bloom told me.

"I'm just telling her not to be so scared," I retorted.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sweetie Belle's P.O.V

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo argue for another ten minutes until I start to speak. "Do you have to argue the whole time, because arguing won't get us any cutie marks! Let's continue the journey," I said.

"I guess you're right," Apple Bloom replied as we all walk out of the forest. Somehow, we end up in Froggy Bottom Bog. The bog is unpopulated- and some ponies once saw a hydra in the swampy water.

"You know a big bad hydra lives in this place, right?" Scootaloo asked, "Who's scared of hydras?"

"I'm not scared of that beast," Apple Bloom replied.

"And neither am I," I replied.

We continue deeper into the swamp, and I think that there is a bad odor lingering in the air that causes us to cough a bit. "I don't think we can even survive this place if the stench gets really bad," I said.

"C'mon, Sweetie! We're strong, not weak! How are we weak? We're strong, like a group of horses!" Scootaloo replied as I notice a figure skimming through the swampy water.

"What if that's a hydra?!" I asked.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look in the same direction, and they seem a bit afraid. "I told you, Scootaloo! You are not really brave. You are scared of something," Apple Bloom told Scootaloo.

"No, I'm not! You're scared of this hydra," Scootaloo retorted as four monstrous heads emerge from the water.

"Run!" I shouted.

We start running towards the cliff. "I told you this is a bad idea," I said.

"But you didn't say anything before we entered the Everfree Forest!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shouted in unison.

"Let's just go back into Ponyville to find the train station. We can go to the Crystal Empire," I replied as I start running into the forest.

"Sweetie, wait up!" Apple Bloom shouted.

The hydra stops chasing us, and we once again enter Everfree Forest. As we stop near the entrance to Ponyville, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo stand still, and they look at their hind legs.

I do the same thing with my own hind leg, and there's no cutie mark. "Maybe going to the Crystal Empire will get us a cutie mark," I said.

We gallop to the train station, and the train is still there. Some ponies are boarding the train. We get onto the train to go to the Crystal Empire. "Hey, there! Aren't you a bit young to be traveling by yourselves without an adult pony?" One of the female ponies asked.

"We're not too young. We may look young, but we're actually older than we appear," Apple Bloom lied.

"Okay, sorry if I ask. Whoops, gotta go! I gotta be with my coltfriend."

She walks out with a male pony, and she seems like a hopeless romantic. I realize that her hair is blond. Some blond ponies are stereotyped as dumb- but actually, not many blond ponies are dumb. Some of them may be smart or something... Maybe even wise beyond their years.

The train starts moving a second later.

* * *

Rarity's P.O.V

It's Friday already, and the fashion critic will come on Monday- and I'm sure of it. Five dresses are already done, and the whole place is entirely clean. I walk to the spa to relax, and to my surprise, my friends are there, already relaxing.

"So, Rarity... I've heard that your sister disappeared," Apple Jack said.

"That is very true. And I think the same thing happened to yours," I replied.

"I haven't seen Scootaloo lately- and Cheerilee hasn't seen her either," Rainbow Dash added in.

"They crusade a lot- so they may have gone into the Everfree Forest," Fluttershy said.

My friends and I stare at Fluttershy, shocked. "How did you know?" Twilight asked.

"I remember that brief moment when you were just leaving for home- and as I walk back into my home, I notice three filly-like creatures running into the forest!" Fluttershy replied.

"And why didn't you stop them?" Apple Jack asked.

"Because some of the animals need something. It's not like we know about them."

Apple Jack gasps. "Are they the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" She asked.

My heart stops a bit at the question. My sister couldn't possibly be in danger, could she? "Let's find them!" I suggested.

"Good idea, but I'm not sure if they are actually in the forest," Twilight said, "They could have already went through the entire place. Let's check the train station."

* * *

Apple Jack's P.O.V

We all gallop to the train station- and the train is just returning. As we approach the train, an uniformed pony walks towards us. "Have you seen the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" I asked, "They may have boarded the train. They're fillies, and they could be on a dangerous crusade."

"I remember seeing very short ponies boarding the train," He replied, "And that was like, a few minutes ago."

I'm so going to have a talk with Apple Bloom after my friends and I find her and the other two members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders club. I give the uniformed stallion a ticket as my friends and I board the train. "By the way, they went to the Crystal Empire," The stallion said.

My friends and I sit down, and then the train starts moving. "I hope my sister is okay..." Rarity said.

"They're in big trouble," Rainbow Dash added in.

* * *

Sweetie Belle's P.O.V

"Do you remember getting the Crystal Empire snow globe? It is very pretty- even the whole place is beautiful," I said.

"I remember that," Apple Bloom replied, "By the way, we haven't gotten any cutie marks just yet. Let's go into that crystal palace."

"No, let's explore the whole empire!" Scootaloo retorted.

"Palace!"

"Empire!"

"Palace!"

"Empire!"

"Stop fighting! We can explore the empire first and then we can explore the palace," I said.

"No, how about we explore the palace first!" Apple Bloom said as she leads us towards the palace.

We enter the palace- and this palace is really beautiful. An elegant alicorn sits upon the throne. Unlike the other alicorns, this alicorn's hair doesn't flow. "What have you come here for?" The alicorn asked.

"We're just exploring the Crystal Empire," I replied.

"Okay, then. Have fun."

* * *

**Well, this should have been made into an episode, but oh well. I hope you enjoy the story so far- and you may have seen certain spoilers in the first chapter. For those who haven't watched "magical mystery cure" or "Twilight's kingdom part 1 and 2," Just look them up on a video website- and watch them. Any reviews/comments appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Apple Jack's P.O.V

We get off the train, and we enter the Crystal Empire. "Let's split up so that we can find Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo," I said.

"Good idea," My friends said in unison as we split up.

I quickly run to one of the streets, and my other friends went seperate ways. One of the ponies pass by, and I stop to talk to them. "Have you seen those little ponies- you know, like fillies?" I asked them.

The blond mare shakes her head in response as she enters a shop. "Aw come on! I think you're keeping something from me. Well..." I said as I notice a group of stallions walking to the train station.

"You! Have you seen Apple Bloom and her friends? They're young, like possibly five or six years of age. They are small like other foals," I asked the stallion.

"I may have seen them, but I'm not entirely sure," He replied as he continues walking.

I'm getting frustrated. How long do my friends and I have to ask the ponies about Apple Bloom and her friends, until something terrible happens to them?! It's like they're testing my patience, but it's best to be honest when somepony asks you about something.

I trot to another part of the city, and I stop as I notice three small figures heading towards one of the buildings. "Stop there!" I shouted.

The figures gallop away, and then my friends appear beside me. "Did you see them?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. They were over there, and they seem to have entered one of the buildings!" I replied as we rush towards the buildings.

The figures once again gallop, this time into the Crystal Woods. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle rush ahead with their wings, and they attempt to stop the figures in their path. "Well, not so fast! You've been gone from Ponyville, and you worried all of us!" I stated.

The fillies take off their disguise to reveal their true selves. "Apple Bloom! Seriously? You're in big trouble," I concluded.

"We should have a talk once we get home, Sweetie," Rarity told Sweetie Belle.

"And if I was your legal guardian, I would have been appalled," Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo, "Despite the fact that I'm not your guardian, I still feel that way."

"Seriously? How did you know?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Fluttershy saw you entering the Everfree Forest one night," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Well, we were just curious about... You know, the old castle in the forest... And also the Crystal Palace," Sweetie Belle said.

"I can tell that you're not speaking the truth," Rarity replied in a serious but firm tone of voice.

"Okay, okay! We snuck into the Everfree Forest, explored the old castle, and hopped on the train to get to the Crystal Empire!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"I'm sure your curiousity made you enter the Crystal Palace. So did you enter the palace?" I asked.

"Yes," Apple Bloom replied.

My friends and I lead Apple Bloom and her friends to the train station. "You are clever enough to sneak out of Ponyville, but not clever enough to avoid getting caught," I said.

"So?" Apple Bloom replied.

"If you and your friends leave Ponyville without anypony knowing one more time, then there will be no more 'crusading' for you. We were extremely worried about your safety," Rarity warned Sweetie Belle.

We get onto the train, and then the train starts moving.

"And you should also know that education is more important than skipping classes," Twilight told the fillies.

"You'd rather allow us to become blank flanks as adult mares?" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo demanded in unison.

"That's not we are saying! The only way to get a cutie mark is to have patience and learn a skill. Cutie marks are not achieved by crusading, but by learning," I replied.

"Or it can be something that ponies like to do the most and are very good at," Pinkie Pie said, "I love to party, and I'm good at throwing parties. Apple Jack does her work by pounding the trees to get the apples- and she enjoys doing the work. Fluttershy is good at taking care of animals. Rainbow Dash is really good at races, and hopes to become a Wonderbolt."

"Well, I love designing clothes- and I hope to someday become an elite fashion designer," Rarity added in, "And Twilight used to study magic. I still wonder why she became a princess, though."

"But some ponies in my class already have cutie marks! Won't Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon tease me and my friends for still not having cutie marks?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Don't worry about them- they're just bullies, and they will stop teasing if you just stand up to them and then ignore them. I'll say that they are secretly insecure about themselves," Rarity replied.

"Maybe so," Rainbow Dash agreed.

"You ever heard of an attention seeker? Well, those fillies are seeking attention. A reason why attention seekers want ponies to like them is because they may be ignored by their family and are never given anything a filly needs- love, comfort, and understanding," Twilight said to the fillies.

"She may be right. When I was just a filly, I used to be teased a lot for not being good at flying. Rainbow Dash defended me from the bullies and even challenged them to a race," Fluttershy said.

"The bullies from Cloudsdale may have insecurities too," I said.

As the train stops in Ponyville, we get off the train a minute later.

* * *

**The following evening... **

* * *

Sweetie Belle's P.O.V

"I haven't seen you for a few days, and that got me worried. I don't know how you got out of the house- and everypony was fast asleep at the time. You seem a bit tired- and did you go through the Everfree Forest during the night time?" Rarity said.

"I did go through the forest with my friends during the night," I admitted.

"Really? The forest's much more dangerous at night! A few ponies disappeared in there. There are some reports of zombie ponies chasing the poor victims through the forest and also cornering them. Also, the town in the middle of the forest may seem cheerful at first, but at night time it gets really scary."

"Apple Bloom went with Twilight to the forest one time."

"I know. She did have a bit of PTSD two years ago."

"What's PTSD?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm just telling you not to go off without permission! Our parents are barely in Ponyville, so it's my responsibility to keep you safe."

* * *

Apple Bloom's P.O.V

Cheerilee walks in, her face showing a range of mixed emotions. She glances at Apple Jack, and starts to speak. "Apple Jack, I know you wouldn't let Apple Bloom go off without permission, but I'm not sure how you allowed her to-" She said.

"I didn't really allow her to do so," Apple Jack replied.

"My friends and I used a disguise to fool everypony," I said.

"Yea, but my friends and I aren't fooled by the disguise," Apple Jack told me, "If the crusading missions into unexpected and dangerous places continue, then my friends and I will shut down your club for good and we may possibly destroy the clubhouse."

* * *

Scootaloo's P.O.V

Rainbow sighs in disappointment as she glances at me. "You have gone too far in your crusading, and it's time that you and your friends lay off for a bit. The only way to get a cutie mark is by patience and learning something," She said.

"What do you mean 'lay off?' And you can't really tell me what to do, for I'm not the little filly anymore," I retorted.

"Well, but what if one day you were crusading with your friends and I wouldn't be there to save you when you were about to get hurt or even get killed by a monster?"

"You don't need to be so overprotective. Sheesh..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story so far. Well, the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't get their cutie marks yet, but they may someday. Any reviews/comments appreciated! And also review if you see a bit of the "Story of the Blanks" reference.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Apple Festival has come to Ponyville, and the mane six decided to have some fun there...**

* * *

Apple Jack's P.O.V

Pinkie Pie seems to not get enough of the sweets that are made with apple. She chugs down another cup of apple cider and then she gazes at the apple pie. She then eats up the whole pie. "Pinkie, if you keep eating so many sweets, then you'll become so hyper," I teased.

"I don't care," She replied with a wide grin as she starts eating a piece of apple cake.

So many treats made with apples are at the festival. There's apple pies, apple ciders, apple cakes, and much more. There's even apple bobbing contests and apple pie eating contests. The cool air blows my mane as one of the ponies approach the stand. "I want a caramel apple," The mare said.

"Okay," I replied as I lend her a caramel apple.

"Thanks."

* * *

Sweetie Belle's P.O.V

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom rush to watch the apple bobbing contest. I join them, and then Apple Bloom smirks at us. "Maybe this will get us cutie marks! Let's give apple bobbing a try," She said.

As the contest ends, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and I attempt to get the apples out of the bucket. "I'm gonna fall into the bucket," I exclaimed as I attempt to grab an apple.

I climb out of the bucket a second later, and Scootaloo tries to get the apple. She places her head in the water, and then she grabs an apple. "Aw, come on. You know you cheated," I said.

She spits the apple, and then gives me a smug expression. "I didn't cheat. I have wings, so ha. You gotta wait until you get taller and stronger," Scootaloo said.

"Would you quit it? I don't wanna hear any more boasting," Apple Bloom said.

"Cheater," I whispered.

Scootaloo raises her eyebrow at me, as if she hears what I say about her. "Nothing," I added in quickly, "I'm just talking to myself."

"C'mon," She replied as she places her head into the bucket to get another apple.

Apple Bloom approaches the bucket, and I hop onto her back to get the apples. I place my head in the water, and I grab an apple. I throw the apple out of the bucket, and then I once again stick my head in the water to grab another apple.

I grab another apple, and then I place it on the ground. I look to the right to check on Scootaloo. Her wings are flapping wildly as she is about to fall into the bucket. It's like she's trying to reach for an apple- and she is. I giggle, and I hop off of Apple Bloom's back.

Scootaloo falls into the water, and she gives me a puzzled look. "What's so funny?" She asked as she tries to climb out of the bucket.

"Your wings don't work right sometimes," I replied.

"Oh, I get it. It's not like my wings have to get real big so that I could get the apple." She rolls her eyes for a second as she lands on the ground.

* * *

Rarity's P.O.V

"Do you wanna be in the pie eating contest with me? What about apple bobbing contest? What do you wanna do? It doesn't really matter," Pinkie Pie asked.

"Pinkie, I don't want to get my mane dirty. I don't want my mane wet either," I replied.

"But you can wash the crumbs out of your mane though."

"Seriously! I don't want any crumbs in my mane!"

"All right then. I'll just go to the pie eating contest." And she hops off to the contest. She's always been that hyper.

* * *

Pinkie Pie's P.O.V

Rarity is such a princess sometimes, maybe because she doesn't want her mane dirty. I excitedly start to eat the pie, and the other ponies started eating the pies a minute later. As the contest continues, the ponies cheer. I finish the pie, and a mare gives me an award that consists of eight pies and so many more sweets made with apples.

I hop over to the bucket where they are holding an apple bobbing contest. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom are arguing about their award. "No, I hopped on your back to get the apples, so I deserve it," Sweetie Belle said.

"No, this is mine cause you helped me to get the apples. And we don't get any cutie marks," Apple Bloom replied as she glances at her flank.

"You're not gonna be blank flanks forever, though," Apple Jack told the fillies.

"The only way to get-" Rarity said.

"We get it," Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo said in unison, "Patience, patience... Who needs it?"

I place my head into the water to get the apples. I grab a few apples and then I place them into the bucket.

* * *

Fluttershy's P.O.V

Rainbow, Twilight, and I watch the apple bobbing contest. Pinkie Pie quickly grabs more apples, and the other ponies are trying to get the apples. The funny thing is, that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are arguing about who deserves the prize.

Scootaloo just seems a bit puzzled, and as her friends stop arguing, I walk up to them. "Well, I deserve the prize because Sweetie Belle helped me," Apple Bloom said.

"It doesn't matter who wins. You two may have worked as a team," I replied.

"No, I jumped onto Apple Bloom's back to get the apples," Sweetie Belle said.

"That's called teamwork," Apple Jack said.

"How is that 'teamwork?' We are just trying to prove to Scootaloo that she can't always win everything," Apple Bloom replied.

"I see."

* * *

Rainbow Dash's P.O.V

Typical Scootaloo, thinking that she can just win everything. It's impossible to win everything- unless a certain pony is awesome in every way. Pinkie Pie's hair is wet from the contest, and a lot of apples are in the bucket. "Hey! How are you?" She asked.

"We're fine," Twilight and I said in unison.

* * *

Apple Bloom's P.O.V

"You can have some of this," I told Sweetie Belle as I give her some of the sweets made with apples.

"Hey! How come I don't get anything?" Scootaloo said.

"Because you lost, remember?" Sweetie Belle told her.

"So? I still deserve something."

"Well, get your own sweets from the apple treats stand."

"But the line over there is horribly long."

Apple Jack seems to realize that she abandoned the treats stand. She quickly rushes back, and most of the ponies seem impatient. Scootaloo gets into the line, and Apple Jack quickly lends the treats to each pony.

Pinkie Pie hops some more, and she is talking with her friends as they walk around. Pinkie Pie is a hyper party pony, right? An half hour passes, and Scootaloo finally gets the treats.

* * *

**Hope you love the story. Well, they don't get the cutie marks, but they may someday. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


End file.
